DragonFly
by Kropi
Summary: DraginFly, hewan yang begitu rapuh dan hanya bisa bertahan selama 4 bulan. benarkah aku seperti itu? tapi kenapa aku harus rapuh, dan kenapa hidupku harus di tentukan. aku ingin bebas, aku ingin seperti Butterfly yang begitu di kagumi. crak pair KYUSUNG
1. Chapter 1

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**DragonFly"**

**Pairing : Cho kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum & Other**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : chapter**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair**

**Summary : Jika aku dragonfly yang hanya bisa hidup selama 4 bulan. aku rela, jika saat itu aku telah bertemu dengan mu**

**14 januari 2013**

**13.30 pelabuhan seoul**

"Hyung kau yakin?" Seorang namja tampan yang memakai kacamata hitam dan topi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya itu kini menatap ragu kearah sosok yang tadi di panggilnya hyung itu.

"Hmm aku yakin bummie, sekali ini saja biarkan hyung merasakan apa itu kebebasan" Namja manis yang di panggil hyung itu menjawab mantap setiap pertanyaan dari saeng tampanya.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Bummie, sudah berapa kali kita membahas tentang hal ini. Dan jawabannya tetap sama"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut dengan mu"

"Kau lupa, jadwal mu untuk satu bulan kedepan itu sudah penuh bummie~" Yesung –si namja yang di panggil hyung oleh kibum itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat raut frustasi sang adik yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku terkadang membenci profesiku ini"

"Hahaha sudahlah nikmati peranmu sebagai artis terkenal selama 1 satu bulan ini, hyung pergiii jung kibum" Yesung mengacak rambut kibum yang tertutup topi itu, sebelum berlari kecil kearah kapal pesiar mewah di hadapannya meninggalkan kibum yang kini tenggah meneriakan namanya.

"Hyuuung! Yesung hyung! Aish.." Kibum membuka topinya dan mengaruk kasar rambut hitam itu, sungguh ada kalanya ia merasa kesal menghadapi tingkah semaunya dari sang hyung. Tapi apa mau di kata, ia terlalu menyangi hyungnya itu.

"Permisi.."

"Nde?" Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya tak kala ada sebuah suara asing yang ia rasa di tujukan kepadanya.

"Kyaaaaaa~ KIBUM! DIA BENAR-BENAR SEORANG JUNG KIBUM~" Suara teriakan ala fansgirl itu menyambut kibum tak kala ia membalikan badannya.

"M-mwo?"

"KIBUM OPPPAAAA SARANGHEO! KIBUM OPPA!"

Mata kibum menatap ngeri puluhan yeoja yang kini sudah mengililinginya, dan otaknya yang memang terkenal pintar itu seketika mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berlari menjauh, sebelum dirinya menjadi korban keganasan fansnya sendiri.

"YAA! KIBUM OPPAA KAU MAU KEMANAAA?!"

Kibum semakin menambah kecepatannya ketika melihat fansnya pun mengikutinya berlari.

**Kropi**

**14 januari 2013 **

**11.30 game center sebuah mall**

"Hahh membosankan" Seorang namja berambut ikal coklat itu menatap malas layar lcd di depannya.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa mengalahkan ku" Mata berwarna caramel itu menatap angkuh orang-orang yang balik menatap kagum kearahnya.

"Hahh.." Dan sekali lagi tedengar suara helaan nafas yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat yang biasannya menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk menghilangkan stress. Tapi untuk kali ini semasa 24 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, baru pertama kali inilah ia merasakan bosan berada di game center. Sungguh hal yang mengejutkan.

.

.

.

"**Yaa! Cho kyuhyun dimana kau sekarang?!"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tak kala instingnya itu benar untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menatap handphone yang ia angkat tinggi itu dengan pandangan menggejek. Dan ketika merasa suara orang yang terhubung dengannya itu tidak menggeluarkan suara lagi ia baru mendekatkan handphone yang terbilang canggih itu ke telingganya.

"Memangnya ada apa Appa?" Suara yang biasa terdengar angkuh itu ia buat sepolos mungkin.

"**Jangan berpura-pura polos dihadapan ku kyuhyun! Dimana kau sekarang?"**

"Aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah taxsi appa" Kyuhyun tersenyum, sungguh ia sangat menyukai saat mengerjai sang appa yang di kenal sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses itu.

"**Yaa! Jangan bermain-main lagi dengan ku kyuhyun!"**

"Baiklah-baiklah aku menggerti appa, ah jam berapa ini? Aiogo sudah ya appa aku sibuk"

"**Yaaa! Cho kyuh_ tittt tittt titttttt"**

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tak kala ia membayangkan ekpresi marah sang appa.

"Ahjussi?"

"Ah iya tuan"

"Dimana ini?"

Kyuhyun membuka kaca taxsi yang di tumpanginya itu, sedikit kagum melihat kapal pesiar yang berdiri megah tak jauh di hadapannya itu.

"Kita sekarang sedang berada di jalan dekat pelabuhan seoul tuan"

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku kepelabuhan itu ahjussi"

"Baiklah tuan"

**Kropi **

**13.20 di loket pelabuhan**

"Permisi nonna, bisakah aku membeli tiket kapal pesiar itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kapal yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Mianhae tuan, tapi tiket untuk KAPAL PESIAR X100 sudah SoldOut dari sebulan yang lalu" Pelayan wanita itu membungkukkan badannya pertanda ia menyesal.

"Benarkah? Aishh" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesal kearah kursi tunggu pelabuhan, hancur sudah niat liciknya untuk membuat appanya marah dengan menghamburkan uang appanya dengan membeli tiket kapal pesiar yang terkenal dengan harga mahalnya itu.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang mendukung rencana busuknya itu.

"Permisi tuan, apa anda ingin membeli tiket kapal pesiar itu?" Kyuhyun menatap orang yang duduk di sebelanh itu.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa"

"Aku mempunyai satu, apa kau ingin membelinya?"

Kyuhyun menatap serius orang yang memakai topi itu, otak pintarnya itu memproses kejadian yang sedang dialaminya itu denngan sangat cepat.

"Benarkah? Apa bisa aku membelinya, tapi biasanya calo itu selalu menjual tiket lebih mahal. Benarkan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika menangkap pergerakkan gelisah sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Sku bisa melaporkanmu jika kau berniat untuk kabur ahjussi" seringai evil itu keluar tak kala pergerakan sosok ahjussi yang berniat melarikan diri itu terhenti.

"Baiklah, aku memang calo. Jadi apa mau sekarang anak muda?" Ahjussi itu menatap kesal kyuhyun

"Jual tiketmu kepadaku"

"Hah?"

"Apa pendengaran mu bermasalah ahjussi?"

"T-tidak, baiklah karena kau berbaik hati untuk tidak melaporkan ku, aku akan memberikanmu potongan harga bagaimana?" ahjussi bertopi itu menyodorkan selembar tiket vip kepada kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau, berapa harganya dan aku akan membayarnya sebanyak empat kali lipat"

"M-mwo? Apa kau gila?!"

**13.35 pelabuhan**

Kyuhyun melangkah senang kearah kapal megah di hadapannya, sekantung bungkusan baju yang baru di belinya secara mendadak tadi ia jingjing dengan senang hati. Tolong beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya karena berhasil menghabiskan satu miliar won dalam hitungan menit, hahh sungguh cho kyuhyun memang tidak tertandingi.

"Kyaaaaaa~ KIBUM! DIA BENAR-BENAR SEORANG JUNG KIBUM~" suara teriakan ala fansgirl itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat asal suara itu berasal. Dan terlihatlah segerombolan yeoja yang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu. Entahlah apa itu, dan yang penting ia tak peduli tentang hal itu.

"Palingan artis yang kesasar" ucapnya asal

**Kropi**

**Kamar no 424**

**Cklek**

Yesung menatap ruangan yang akan di tempatinya selama sebulan itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Wow benar-benar berbeda dengan kamar ku ya" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu yesung terkikik geli, sungguh kamar ini memang sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang penuh dengan benda berbulu hijau itu. kamarnya untuk satu bulan kedepan ini terlihat err sangat elegant dan glamour.

"Hahh tapi aku tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnnya lucu.

"Aigoo~" Ia menepuk dahinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah koper besar yang tadi ia bawa. Membawa sebuah benda berbulu hijau yang berukuran lumayam besar itu dan menaruhnya di tengah tempat tidur.

"Ja, setidaknya ada dia yang menemani ku" Yesung tersenyum senang kearah boneka besar berbentuk kura-kura itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai berers-beres"

**Kropi**

**Kamar no 425**

"Hmm lumayan" kyuhyun bergumam tak kala ia telah sampai di kamarnya.

"Hahhh..."

**Brukk **

"Aku lelah, aku ingin beristrirahat" Dan tak lama dari itu, suasana di dalam kamar no 425 itu hening meski sering kali terdengar suara dengkuran halus sang pemilik kamar yang terbuai alam mimpi.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan kamar yang sudah mulai tidak berbentuk ini.

**Kropi**

**Pukul 20.00**

"Hahh akhirnya selesai juga" Yesung mengusap setetes keringat yang menggalir membasahi dahinya, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika barang yang ia bawa ternyata cukup banyak, sehingga memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menatanya.

**Kuryyuk (;anggap suara perut:)**

"Sebaiknya sekarang aku ke foodcourt dulu" Yesung segera bergegas menuju foodcoourt kapal yang berada di lantai 1.

**Cklek..**

Yesung melangkah santai kearah lift yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Menunggu sebentar dan,

**Ting**

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka otomatis membuat yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!"

**Sreet **

Yesung hanya bisa memandang bingung kearah namja berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri disampingnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, namja itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Bahkan yesung pun sangsi jika namja itu tersadar sekarang, terbukti dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup dan suara dengkuran halus yang di keluarkan sosok di sebelahnya.

**Ting **

Pintu lift itu kembali terbuka tak kala mereka berdua telah sampai di lantai dua, tapi bukan lantai ini tujuan yesung begitupun sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu tak kunjung keluar. Perlahan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

**Dugh.. **

Yesung terdorong keras kesamping, lift yang di naikinya itu bergetar hebat bahkan lampu yang menerangi lift itu langsung mati.

Yesung mulai berdiri perlahan ketika ia merasa goncangan itu tidak terasa lagi, ia mencoba meraba ke sekeliling penjuru lift mencari benda-benda yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Tangan itu terus meraba setiap tempat yang dapat di jangkaunya sebelum sebuah tangan lain menariknya kearah depan.

"Kyaaaa~" Yesung berteriak tak siap, tubuhnya terdorong kuat kearah depan. Ia memejamkan matanya bersiap merasakan dinginya lantai.

**Bruukk..**

**Cupp..**

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit? Dan kenapa tubuhnya seperti diatas sesuatu. Perlahan yesung membuka matanya, raut yang tadi menunjukkan raut bingung itu berubah menjadi kaget tak kala yesung tersadar jika ia telah jatuh di atas tubuh seseorang dengan bibir yang saling menempel.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

**Tbc/delete**

Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung pada review chingudeul semua :)

.

.

.

**Please give me your review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**DragonFly"**

**Pairing : Cho kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum & Other**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : chapter**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair**

**Summary : Jika aku dragonfly yang hanya bisa hidup selama 4 bulan. aku rela, jika saat itu aku telah bertemu dengan mu**

**Kropi**

**Keesokan paginya**

"Hahhh..." Yesung duduk di bangku hias yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kapal pesiar ini, tangannya tak henti mengusap kasar rambut basahnya oleh handuk yang ia pegang.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar, dari kemarin aku belum sempat berkeliling kapal" Yesung tersenyum tangannya yang sudah tidak memegang handuk lagi ia gunakan untuk merapihkan rambutnya. "Ja, sempurna" ucapnya ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin.

.

.

**Dek kapal 10.00**

"wow.." yesung membulatkan matanya kagum atas pemandangan indah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia membentangkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan kebebasan yang selalu ia impikan dulu.

**Puk..**

Suara lemparan batu kecil itu ia hiraukan, menikmati suasana yang tidak mungkin didapatkannya di seoul itu lebih penting sekarang.

**Puk.. pukk.. dugh**

"aww.. appo~" tangan kanan yesung refleks memegang kepala bagian belakangnya yang sakit karena terlempar sesuatu.

"Yaa! Apa yan_ Kau!"

"Hahahaha..."

Yesung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Demi tuhan, apa dosa yang di perbuatnya saat masa lalu, Kenapa hidupnya berubah menjadi sial sekarang. Dan namja yang dianggapnya sumber kesiallan itu kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Yaa! Kau mau kemana yeoja jejadian?"

**Tapp..**

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap seseorang yang paling di bencinya saat ini. Seketika Ingatannya melayang memutar kembali kejadian malam tadi.

**Flashback on**

"Brengsek!"

"M-mwo?!"

"Sudahlah, maafkan Tuan ini Nona. Ini murni kecelakaan"

"MWO?!"

Yesung berteriak kesal tak kala salah satu staff kapal yang mencoba mendamaikan suasana antara dia dan namja mesum itu menyebutkan kata-kata sakral yang paling di bencinya.

"Aishh.. gendang telinga ku bisa pecah jika lama-lama disini" Namja mesum –menurut yesung itu menggusap telinganya kesal. bagaimana tidak, ini sudah hampir satu jam ia disini dan masalah yang dihadapinya itu masih belum selesai.

Yesung memandang namja mesum yang katanya bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kesal.

"Kau!"

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan pandangan angkuh khas dirinya.

"Apa kau juga menganggap ku yeoja sekarang?!" Yesung mendelik kesal saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kalian lihat itu? Dia gila! Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yesung, kyuhyun malah berbicara dengan salah satu staff yang mengelilingi mereka.

"M-mwo?" Yesung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget ketika ia melihat para staff yang berdiri mengelilinginya itu mengangguk setuju akan ucapan kyuhyun.

"Noona mengapa anda bertanya seperti itu?" salah satu staff yang terlihat paling muda dari staff yang lainnya itu memandang bingung yesung yang kini diam.

" APA MAKSUD KALIAN?! AKU INI NAMJA! APA AKU HARUS MEMBUKA BAJU KU!"

"MWO?!"

"Tidak mungkin..."

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

"Apa mau mu dariku sekarang?" yesung menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu dengan pandangan angkuh.

"M-mwo? Apa yang aku mau darimu? Memangnya kau anggap dirimu itu menarik?" namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat itu menyeringai setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" Geram yesung mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

**Tap.. tapp.. tappp**

Seringai iblis itu terlihat tak kala sosok didepannya itu sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau kira kau bisa lepas dengan mudah dariku Jung Yesung?" kyuhyun menatap kedepan, mencoba merasakan hawa hangat khas suasana pantai di pagi hari.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

**Kropi**

**Kamar no 424**

"Ne, hyung baik-baik saja disini"

"**Kau yakin hyung?"**

"Hyung yakin bummie, apa suara hyung terdengar seperti orang sakit sekarang?"

"**Aniyo, tapi hyung tidak lupa meminum obat kan?"**

"Tentu hyung tidak melupakan itu bummie, aish kau ini.. apa kau menelepon hyung hanya untuk menanyakan ini?"

"**Baiklah-baiklah mian hyung.."**

"Hmm.."

"**Eh hyung, aku dengar kapalmu akan singgah dulu ke pulau Nami minggu depan. Benarkan?"**

"Ne, katanya kami di perbolehkan untuk berkeliling disana selama satu jam sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, memangnya kenapa bummie?"

"**Aniyo, hanya saja minggu depan aku kebetulan akan syuting disana. Jadi luangkan waktumu untuk bertemu dengan ku hyung"**

"Hahaha baikla_"

"**Mianhae Tuan, syuting akan segera di mulai"**

"Ah sepertinya kau harus melajutkan syutingmu bummie, hyung tutup teleponnya eoh"

"**Aish hyung, jangan dul_ tutt.. tuttt... tutttt..."**

"Kapan kau akan mengurus dirimu sendiri bummie, jika setiap hari kau selalu melindungi hyung?" yesung menatap hamparan langit biru yang terlihat indah di kaca jendelannya.

"Hyung sangat menyayanggi mu nae dongsaeng..."

**Kropi **

**Seoul **

Kibum menatap kesal layar ponselnya.

"aish kau menyebalkan hyung,,"

**Tokk tokk tokk..**

"Ne silahkan masuk" kibum sedikit berteriak tak kala ada suara ketukan di pintu ruang make up-nya.

"Kibum-ah.."

Kibum menoleh, menatap manejernya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ada tamu yang menunggumu diluar"

"hah? Nugu?"

"Temui saja dulu" Donghae-manejer kibum itu tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi syuting ku akan di mulai sebentar lagi hae hyung" donghae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kibum yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Syuting di undur selama satu jam, cepatlah kau temui dia"

"hah.. aneh, kenapa mendadak sekali"

Perlahan donghae menurunkan kertas yang tadi sibuk di baca atau pura-pura di bacanya itu, matanya kini fokus melihat setiap pergerakan kibum yang berjalan kearah pintu.

**Blamm..**

"Mian bummie.."

**Kropi **

**KAPAL PESIAR X100**

"M-mwo?"

"Mian Tuan, tapi tiket kapal anda ini memang palsu" Pelayan wanita yang memakai setelan jas hitam itu menunjukkan tiket yesung yang di pegang olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku membelinya di situs resmi. Bukan dari calo!"

"Uhukk.."

Yesung memandang kesal kyuhyun yang merupakan tentangga sebelahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Boleh kami meminta tanda bukti pembayarannya Tuan?" Pelayan wanita itu bertanya kepada yesung.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" yesung segera melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan tak sampai satu menit ia telah kembali dengan membawa selembar kertas yang dipredikisi kyuhyun sebagai tanda bukti pembayaran tiket kapal ini.

"Tuan Jung Yesung?" Pelayang wanita itu membaca nama yang tertera di kertas yang baru saja di berikan yesung kepadanya.

"Ne"

"Baiklah kami akan memeriksa keaslian tiket ini, tapi mohon maaf pemeriksaan ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan segala fasilitas anda di KAPAL PESIAR X100 akan di cabut sementara, mianhamnida Tuan" Pelayan wanita dan beberapa pelayan lain itu membungkuk di hadapan yesung, ikut menyesal akan peristiwa ini.

"M-mwo?!"

"Kami permisi Tuan"

Yesung hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempatnya, kejadian yang dialaminya tadi terlalu cepat untuk diproses otaknya yang terkadang lemot itu.

"Heii.."

Yesung merasakan goncangan ditubuhnya tapi ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Heii? kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit lebih keras mengoncangkan tubuh yesung.

"Eotteokhae...?"  
"Nde?"

**Tap.. tapp tappp..**

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah yesung yang malah pergi meninggalkannya, sebelum akhir ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti yesung.

**.**

**.**

**Kamar no 424**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~..."

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan jantungnya(?) yang terasa ingin keluar karena mendengar teriakan histeris dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli mendadak hah?!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban, sosok yang seharusnya menjadi lawan bicaranya itu kini tengah sibuk melangkah kesana-kemari menggumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumaman kecil yesung yang berhasil tertangkap oleh kyuhyun itu berhasil menghasilkan sebuah seringai evil dibibir kyuhyun.

"Kau dapat tinggal di kamarku untuk sementara waktu ini yesung-sshi"

Seringai itu semakin melebar tak kala mata kyuhyun melihat pergerakan yesung berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Hahh.. kau memalukan Jung-sshi, membeli tiket di seorang calo. Dasar amatir"

Ck ck ckk... sepertinya Tuan muda Cho kita ini lupa bahwa ia berada disini karena tiket yang di belinya dari seorang calo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brakk..**

Yesung menurunkan koper besarnya itu secara kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang menggema di kamarnya.

"Perlu kau tau Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, aku membeli tiket ini secara resmi, bukan dari calo yang kau maksud. Dan mengenai tumpangan yang kau tawar kan itu. Aku menolaknya! Lebih baik aku tidur di dek kapal dari pada tidur satu ruangan dengan iblis seperti mu"

**Tap.. tapp... **

**Brakk!**

"Ck.. Dasar keras kepala!"

**Kropi **

**Seoul **

"Dimana hyung mu berada sekarang?" suara tegas bernada dingin itu menggema memenuhi ruangan yang berisikan sepasang ayah dan anak ini.

"..."

Yunho mengehela nafas lelah melihat respon dari sang anak yang tetap diam tak menjawab setiap pertanyaannya.

"Kibum-ah?"

"..."

"Jung Kibum?!" yunho berteriak kesal, sudah cukup ia bersabar. Kesabarannya kini mulai diambang batas.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku appanya, wajar aku peduli" Yunho balik menatap kibum yang tengah menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" seulas senyum kecil terpatri sempurna di wajah kibum.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Maksudku? seharusnya saya yang pertanya seperti itu kepada anda Tuan, apa maksudmu mengaku sebagai Appa kami. Karena kami tidak mempunyai orang tua"

**Plakk..**

Yunho menatap tangannya yang telah menampar kibum, sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kibum. Bagaimana pun kibum tetap anaknya.

"Ma-maafkan appa kibum-ah"

"Hah.."

Kibum menatap yunho yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya itu dengan pandangan kecewa, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berdiri menghadap yunho.

"Kumohon jangan menganggu kehidupan kami lagi, kami sudah bahagia tanpa kehadiran kalian. Kumohon..."

Yunho menatap hampa kibum yang kini tengah membungkuk di hadapannya, matanya mulai memerah. Ada perasaan sakit yang begitu dalam saat kibum mulai berbalik pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kibum-ah..."

**Tapp.. tapp.. tap**

"Bummie..."

**Blammm..**

Suasana di ruangan itu kembali hening, hanya tersisa yunho yang kini terdiam memandangi tangannya sendiri.

"Sekali aku menyakiti anak kita min-ah.." suaranya terdengar lirih, tak ada lagi nada dingin dan pandangan angkuh yang selalu terlihat dalam dirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal kuat kini terlihat sangat rapuh.

**Kropi **

**Dek kapal pesiar X100**

**Kruyuukkk..**

"aish,,"

Yesung mengeratkan jaketnya, udara disini sangat dingin di tambah dengan perutnya yang mulai berdemo minta diisi itu menambah kesam suram keadaanya sekarang.

"Hahh bummie.." yesung menatap bintang-bintang yang terlihat indah ditempatnya berada sekarang, mulutnya refleks menggumamkan nama sang adik yang entah sedang melakukan apa sekarang.

Jujur baru kali inilah ia merasakan bagaimana rasa kelaparan dan kedinginan, bukan karena ia anak manja yang selalu di penuhi setiap kebutuhannya. Tapi karena sosok kibum yang selalu ada disampingnya. Adiknya itulah yang akan memeluknya disaat ia kedinginan, sosok yang akan bekerja keras deminya, sehingga ia tak pernah merasakan apa artinya kekuranggan.

"Hahh..."

Sekali lagi yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia begitu menyadari jika hidupnya itu sangat bergantung kepada sang adik. lalu kemana orang tuanya?

Yesung tersenyum tipis ketika satu kalimat yang begitu jarang di ucapkannya itu melintas di otaknya.

"Eomma... Appa... bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

**Author pov**

"Eomma... Appa... bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Suara yesung sangat menyiratkan jika ia saat ini sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Ia bahkan tak dapat mengigat kembali terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Appa dan Eommanya, bahkan raut wajah mereka pun terasa kabur di ingatannya. Yang ia ingat hanya nama mereka, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin hanya itu tidak lebih.

Ingatan tentang kedua orang tuanya terasa begitu blur di otaknya, sungguh ia tak menggigat masa-masa ia bersama kedua orang tuanya. Yang ia ingat dengan jelas adalah saat ia terbangun di sebuah tempat asing dengan kibum yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata "hyung mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di sini"

Itulah yang di ingatnya dan setelahnya hanya kenangan yang diisi oleh kibum dan dirinya hingga sekarang. Tapi tanpa sepenggetahuan kibum, diam-diam yesung selalu mencari tahu tentang keadaan orang tuanya, hingga suatau hari ia tidak sengaja menemukan selembar photo yang berisi dirinya dan kibum bersama dua orang asing yang duduk mengapit ia dan kibum. Dan tulisan tangan di balik photo itu menguatkan yesung bahwa dua orang asing itu adalah orang tuanya.

'**Jung's for Yesungie, Kibumie, Yunho and me :)**

**-Jung Changmin'**

Hanya photo itulah yang menguatkan yesung jika ia memiliki kedua orang tua, meski ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, tapi ia yakin jika mereka masih hidup dan mungkin sedang mencari ia dan kibum. Ya semoga saja apa yang ia harapkan itu benar adanya.

**Kropi **

"Bagaimana?" sosok bertubuh tinggi itu menyingkap tirai jendela dihadapannya, memandang bintang-bintang yang terasa sangat indah malam ini.

"Maaf kan aku min-ah,,,, aku gagal"

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat sebelum ia berbalik menatap yunho yang kini menunduk dihadapannya. Perlahan changmin berjalan menuju sofa besar yang memang tersedia di kamar mereka, mendudukkan dirinya disana dan memandang Tv besar dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Orang tua macam apa kita ini yun-ah?" suaranya sangat lemah, untung keadaan kamar yang sepi memungkinkan yunho mendengarnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, yunho lebih memilih diam di tempatnya.

"Eomma macam apa aku ini yun-ah?" yunho melangkahkan kakinya kearah changmin, ingin mendekap changmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"sttt... sudahlah min-ah" Dan hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa di keluarkan yunho saat ia berhasil mendekap changmin di dalam pelukkannya.

"Seharusnya kita berada di dekat mereka sekarang, memeluk mereka dan memberikan semangat di saat mereka mulai menyerah. A-aku ingin memeluk anak-anak ku yun, aku ingin memeluk yesung yang mungkin sedang membutuhkan ku sekarang" suara tangis changmin terdengar sangat memilukan, ia mencoba mengeluarkan segala sesal di hatinya di hadapan yunho yang hanya bisa memeluknya.

Sungguh jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin berada di samping kibum dan yesung saat itu, memeluk mereka dan mengucapkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**Flashback on**

**Seoul 10 September 2006**

**Author pov**

Kibum yang saat itu masih berseragam smp berlari sangat kencang memasuki sebuah kawasan Rumah Sakit besar di Seoul, kakinya terus berlari meski ia sudah memasuki Rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa orang yang menegurnya karena berlari di lorong Rumah Sakit, yang ia pikirkan adalah keadaan hyungnya.

"Dokter!" serunya saat ia melihat seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar di ruang rawat hyungnya. Dokter itu menoleh kearah kibum yang sedang mencoba menggatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa nak?"

"Hahh.. hahh hahhh d-dokter bagaimana keadaan hyung saya?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum melihat kibum yang masih terengah.

"Kau adik nya Jung Yesung?"

"Ne"

"Suruh orang tua mu menemuiku di ruangan ku"

"Tapi orang tua ku sibuk dokter.." kibum menjawab lemah, kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah. Orang tuanya sangat sibuk sekarang, bahkan beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka sangat jarang pulang.

Dokter itu tersenyum, tangannya mengacak rambut kibum sebentar.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya orang tua mu, mereka takkan mungkin mengacuhkan anaknya yang sedang terbaring sakit" ucap dokter itu sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan kibum.

.

.

**Royal Jung's Corp**

Pegawai wanita itu menatap ragu kibum yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Noona, aku ini Jung Kibum! Anak Jung Yunho pemilik perusahaan ini" Kibum sedikit berteriak kesal kepada pegawai wanita di depannya.

"Baiklah saya coba menghubungi Tuan Jung Yunho terlebih dahulu.." ucapnya dengan gagang telepon yang menempel di telinganya.

Tak berselang lama tampak pegawai wanita itu menutup teleponnya kembali.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Tuan Jung Yunho sedang sibuk dan tak bisa di ganggu sekarang"

Kibum mengeram kesal, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tapi ketika matanya melihat lift yang tengah terbuka di depannya, sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya.

"Yaaaaa! Tangkap dia!" kibum dapat dengan jelas mendengar pegawai wanita bagian informasi itu berteriak dan meminta seseorang untuk menangkapnya, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

**Brukk..**

Tubuh kibum melayang sebelum akhirnya terhempas dengan kasar di jalanan parkir gedung Royal Jung's Corp. Ia mendongkak menatap tajam ahjussi berwajah garang yang menggenakan seragam satpam itu.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kami anak muda!" ucapnya sedikit membentak dan kemudian meninggalkan kibum yang sedang mencoba berdiri.

Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantor appa nya yang menurutnya akan sia-sia jika ia tetap bersikeras mencoba untuk tetap masuk.

Kibum melangkah pelan kearah gerbang utama. Tapi gerakkannya itu terhenti tak kala ada sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tak jauh darinya dan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya keluar dari mobil itu.

"Eomma?" ucapnya ragu, ia mencoba menajamkan matanya melihat sosok yang kini mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eomma!" kibum berteriak keras, memanggil seseorang yang kini malah terus berjalan memasuki kantor appanya.

"Eomaaaa!" kibum berlari mencoba mengejar eommanya yang mulai menghilang karena sudah masuk kedalam gedung.

"SIAL!" umpatnya

Cukup lama kibum bediri dan memandang kantor appanya, sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu.

**Plakk **

Kibum menepuk keningnya keras, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan benda yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya tanpa bertemu. Kibum tersenyum, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak itu, mengutak ngatiknya sebentar sebelum menempelkan di telinganya.

**Tuttt...**

"Yeoboseyo App_"

"**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sib_"**

Kibum segera memutuskan sambungannya, ia segera menghubungi no Eommanya

**Tutttt...**

"**Yeoboseyo..."**

Kubum tersenyum ketika suara sang eoma terdengar di sebrang.

"Eomma bisakah eomma datang ke_"

"**Mian bummie eomma sedang sibuk sekarang, minta saja untuk menghadirinya ya Chagiya, selamat tinggal~ tutt.. tuttt., tutttt"**

**Brakkk!**

Kibum melempar handphone kesal, ia kecewa sekarang. Kecewa atas sikap orang tuanya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan di banding ia dan hyungnya.

**Kropi **

Kibum menggelus surai hitam hyungnya itu lembut, menatap wajah hyungnya yang tengah terbaring di kasur itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padamu hyung?"

Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam sebelumnya**

"Mana orang tua mu nak?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua dok?"

Dokter itu memandang kibum bingung, aneh bukannya tadi anak ini bilang orang tuanya sedang sibuk? Kenapa jawabannya berbeda. Pikir dokter berusia hampir setenggah abad itu.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan?" dokter itu bertanya ragu.

"Tidak dok! Jadi bagaimana keadaan hyungku sekarang?"

"hahhh... baiklah" dokter itu tampak menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jung Yesung, hyung mu positif terkena leukimia"

"M-mwo?"

"Ne, hyung mu positif terkena penyakit leukimia stadium 2"

.

.

.

"Eunggh.."

Kibum menghentikan usapannya saat melihat hyungnya yang mulai membukakan matanya.

"Bum-bummie?"

"Ne hyung.."

Kibum tersenyum taangan kananya memegang tangan sang hyung kuat.

"Kita dimana?" yesung memandang kesekeliling ruangan yang di anggapnya asing itu.

"Ini rumah kita mulai sekarang hyung..."

**TBC**

**Note :** maaf kalau menggecewakan chingudeul semua #bow aku boleh curhat sebetar ya disini hehehe. Jadi begini aku itu termasuk salah seorang yang suka males ngelanjutin ff yang kubuat dengan alsan yang bermacem-macem, mungkin jika ada semangat lebih dari chingudeul aku pasti bakal lanjutin semua ff aku. Jadi buat para sider aku mohon hargailah aku sebagai author disini, meskipun aku authr abal-abal yang karyanya masih ecek-ecek.

Oh iya buat chingudeul yang mau berteman sama aku boleh kok kirim pm hehehe soalnya aku juga mau punya temen di ffn hehehe.

Dan tentang ff ini maaf kyusung momentnya masih langka disini hehehe chap depan aku buat mereka sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet deh.

Dan tahukah kalian koment kalian yang hanya sekalimat 'lanjut' saja itu sangat berarti buat aku :)

Dan terima kasih yang sangat banyak buat kaliann~!

Harpaairiry: siapp chingu, ini udah dilanjut :)

cloudskyu: siappp! Beneran ff kyusung udah langka? Aku sekarang'' jarang buka ffn chingu, waktu buka rata-rata gak kenal pairnya, jadi males bacanya huffff

Guest1: bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Tidak tidak! Iya, iya hahaha bercanda, apakah terlihat jelas di sumary? Ini sudah terjawab chingu, makasih reviewnya~

rina afrida: benarkah chingu? Hahaha aku gak tau tentang itu wkwkwk keliatan oonnya. Iya tuh kyuhyun boros banget! Bisa labil ekonomi kalau lama-lama #ngaco

Liekyusung: siap chingu ini udah lanjut :)

Jy: ini udah di lanjut chingu, makasih udah mau koment :) apa ini termasuk lama?

Guest2: siapp ini udah dilanjut chingu :) ini lama gak updatenya? engakkan ? maksih udah mau koment

sparQclouds: iya kamu betul chingu, kan sifatnya kyu itu ambillah sebanyak-banyak keuntungan di saat bisa wkwkwk, siap ini sudah di lanjut

ajib4ff: ia ini udah di lanjut chingu, makasih udah mau koment :)

Niraa: huwaaa makasih banget, beneran cerita abal-abal ini seru? Gak ngeboongkan wkwkwk, siap ini udah dilanjut

Iwsumpter: ati-ati di sangka orang gila loh chingu wkwkwk, emang cirinya bisa diartika ulat sih hehehe

hera3424: haha makasih pujiannya chingu :) apa NC?! Aku gak bisa bikin ff NC chingu, kecuali kalau ada yang ngajarin hehehehe makasih udah mau koment ya chingu

Cloud246: ini udah di lanjut chingu, moment kyusung? Sabar yaa pasti itu bakal terjadi #hadehh bahasanya

24: mungkin chap ini bakal ngurangi kemisterian itu chingu wkwkwk dan tentang pertanyaan chingu di koment bakal aku jawab sekarang. Yesung itu pacar kedua aku kalau kyuhyun itu pacar pertama aku #digolok

dewicloudsddangko: ini udah di lanjut chingu, loph u back wkwkwkwk

i'm the cutest sparkyu: siap ini udah dilanjut chingu

: makasih chingu, ini udah di lanjut:) maksih udah mau koment yaa

Zee: yaeyyy pinter 100 buat kamu hahahha, iya ini udah di lanjut :) maksih udah mau koment

.

.

.

Please give me your review

(sider kumohon tunjukan diri kalian)


End file.
